


Tell Me Your Name

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names are important.  Names give a purpose and have a power.  Most of all, they have meaning to all who bare the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Names are important. 

Names give purpose and meaning. Sometimes, they mean one thing or a hundreds others. Names are lost and found and then lost again. Sometimes, they are twisted into different words and take on a different meaning…a different purpose. 

They are given and taken. They are hidden under a million words or hidden in plain sight. 

When someone hears the name power ranger, they instantly think of super heroes in spandex who fight monsters in metal robots. Others hear the name and think destroyer of businesses, lives, and property. 

The word power ranger has a different meaning to those who bare the name. At first, it is given. Sometimes by a wizard in a tube…a sorceress, a general, visitors from another time line, a sensei, and a millionaire. Sometimes, it’s just known…a thought…a moment…and a realization. 

The name gave a sense of wonder and amazement….but also a sense of fear and worry.   
You don’t always want the name. Sometimes, you run away from it but in the end, you take it on. Your life will be in danger for now and for the rest of your life. You will always be a ranger. Sure, the villain may be defeat. There is always a chance where you could be called again at anytime. You will always be marked.

They didn’t lie when they say once a ranger, always a ranger.

But the name became something of an identity.

You glance back when you hear a little kid scream power rangers at the top of their lungs. You feel the familiar pounding in your chest when your morpher goes off. You have no idea what you will be stepping into when you morph. You are constantly on guard for the next attack. 

But you do. 

You realize that you aren’t alone. You have a group made up of friends, strangers, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers and every walk of life. They will bare the name with you. They will become your allies and sometimes, your enemies. 

You form a family that comes with extended relatives. You form bonds that will last a lifetime. 

But the name doesn’t come without a price. 

You get bruises, scratches, and injuries that you can’t explain away. You will miss events…birthdays, appointments, and school. You will end up being disconnect from your other friends and family. It is impossible to explain and you don’t want to explain. You will face impossible odds. Your life will become a roll coaster of highs and lows. 

It will not be never easy.

Even without the name….life is never easy. 

So you take the name. 

So when you stand before the villain or monster of the week, tell them your name. 

Tell them that you made a choice. 

You took the Name. 

You took the good, the bad, and the ugly.

End  
Names are important. 

Names give purpose and meaning. Sometimes, they mean one thing or a hundreds others. Names are lost and found and then lost again. Sometimes, they are twisted into different words and take on a different meaning…a different purpose. 

They are given and taken. They are hidden under a million words or hidden in plain sight. 

When someone hears the name power ranger, they instantly think of super heroes in spandex who fight monsters in metal robots. Others hear the name and think destroyer of businesses, lives, and property. 

The word power ranger has a different meaning to those who bare the name. At first, it is given. Sometimes by a wizard in a tube…a sorceress, a general, visitors from another time line, a sensei, and a millionaire. Sometimes, it’s just known…a thought…a moment…and a realization. 

The name gave a sense of wonder and amazement….but also a sense of fear and worry.   
You don’t always want the name. Sometimes, you run away from it but in the end, you take it on. Your life will be in danger for now and for the rest of your life. You will always be a ranger. Sure, the villain may be defeat. There is always a chance where you could be called again at anytime. You will always be marked.

They didn’t lie when they say once a ranger, always a ranger.

But the name became something of an identity.

You glance back when you hear a little kid scream power rangers at the top of their lungs. You feel the familiar pounding in your chest when your morpher goes off. You have no idea what you will be stepping into when you morph. You are constantly on guard for the next attack. 

But you do. 

You realize that you aren’t alone. You have a group made up of friends, strangers, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers and every walk of life. They will bare the name with you. They will become your allies and sometimes, your enemies. 

You form a family that comes with extended relatives. You form bonds that will last a lifetime. 

But the name doesn’t come without a price. 

You get bruises, scratches, and injuries that you can’t explain away. You will miss events…birthdays, appointments, and school. You will end up being disconnect from your other friends and family. It is impossible to explain and you don’t want to explain. You will face impossible odds. Your life will become a roll coaster of highs and lows. 

It will not be never easy.

Even without the name….life is never easy. 

So you take the name. 

So when you stand before the villain or monster of the week, tell them your name. 

Tell them that you made a choice. 

You took the Name. 

You took the good, the bad, and the ugly.

End


End file.
